Devices for transformation of a gaseous working agent are known, during which the speed of movement sharply increases and which in turn creates a local low pressure zone and which then uses an aerodynamic effect that thus arises; also, the process of creating a vacuum in this manner is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,814.